sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chip
|Lubi = *Sonica i jego przyjaciół *Ludzi *Sundae Supreme *Czekoladę i różne słodycze *Fast food|Nie lubi = |Imię = Chip Light Gaia }} , tak naprawdę – mityczna istota istniejąca od zarania dziejów, wcielenie światła, dnia i odrodzenia. Od początków istnienia Ziemi Chip jest w konflikcie z Dark Gaią, w którym jego zadaniem jest strzec planety od zniszczenia. Light Gaia budzi się co kilka milionów lat aby odnowić planetę zniszczoną przez Dark Gaię. Chip został przedwcześnie przebudzony podczas wydarzeń z gry ''Sonic Unleashed. W jego misji ocalenia świata pomagał mu niebieski jeż Sonic. Chip zaprzyjaźnił się z Soniciem, który zabrał go w podróż dookoła świata mającą na celu odnowienie rozerwanej planety. W trakcie ich wspólnych przygód Chip poznał wielu ludzi z różnych państw, a także wyrobił w sobie zamiłowanie do tamtejszych potraw. Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest czekolada. Utworzenie Chip miał się początkowo nazywać Whip, ''co odnosiło się do bitej śmietany (ang. ''whipped cream). Pojawiło się wiele pomysłów na wygląd postaci, wśród których jego włosy miały kształt właśnie bitej śmietany. Sega nie zaakceptowała jednak imienia Whip, z powodu dwuznaczności w języku angielskim (whip odnosi się również do kary cielesnej jaką jest biczowanie). Dlatego też jego imię zmieniono na Chip. Historia Przeszłość Light Gaia i Dark Gaia istnieli już od zarania dziejów, kiedy to narodziła się planeta Ziemia. Istoty toczyły między sobą odwieczny konflikt. Dark Gaia budził się i niszczył planetę, podczas gdy Light Gaia przybywał aby ją ocalić. Wydarzenie to nazywano czasem przebudzenia. Dark Gaia rozrywał wówczas planetę i wychodził z jej trzewi aby zgładzić świat. Light Gaia budził się razem z nim i powstrzymywał swojego odpowiednika a następnie odbudowywał zniszczoną planetę. Następnie Light i Dark Gaia udawali się na spoczynek i cały cykl był restartowany. Mimo wielu lat istnienia, Light Gaia nigdy nie miał okazji na dokładne zwiedzenie planety. Ostatni cykl walki Light i Dark Gai zakończył się około 10 000 lat temu. Po kolejnym powstrzymaniu swojego odpowiednika, Light Gaia złożył się do następnego snu. Sonic Unleashed Podczas wydarzeń z gry Sonic Unleashed Doktor Eggman przedwcześnie przebudził Light i Dark Gaię, rozrywając planetę na kilka części. Z tego powodu u obu istot wystąpiły skutki uboczne. Dark Gaia musiał podzielić się na drobne fragmenty, ponieważ nie był w stanie utrzymać swojej masy przy przebudzeniu. Z kolei Light Gaia zupełnie stracił pamięć, do tego stopnia że nie znał nawet swojego imienia. Light Gaia przebudził się w Apotos gdzie znalazł go Sonic the Werehog. Początkowo wystraszył się go, myśląc że jest potworem. Sonic zapewnił go jednak że nie ma zamiaru go zjadać. Po chwili wzeszło Słońce i Jeżołak zmienił się z powrotem w niebieskiego jeża Sonica. Light Gaia dowiedział się że jest to normalna forma Sonica. Tak więc postanowił zaprzyjaźnić się z jeżem i odzyskać pamięć. Na początku przygody Sonic nadał Light Gai imię Chip. Następnej nocy w Apotos Chip i Sonic uratowali Tailsa. Lis powiedział im że jego znajomy, Profesor Pickle ze Spagonii, może znać sposób na wyciągnięcie planety z tego kryzysu. Bohaterowie postanowili polecieć na sąsiedni kontynent samolotem Tornado-1, po drodze pokonując roboty Eggmana i Egg Cauldrona. Po przybyciu do Uniwersytetu Spagonii okazało się, że profesor został porwany przez złego doktora. Bohaterowie udali się do Mazuri i uratowali stamtąd profesora, oraz Manuskrypty Gai. Widząc że Pickle był bardzo głodny, ponieważ nie smakowały mu kanapki Eggmana, Chip poczęstował go swoją czekoladą. Po powrocie do Spagonii Profesor Pickle opisał historię Light i Dark Gai, ale Chip nie wiedział jeszcze że dotyczyła ona jego osoby. Profesor powiedział, że sposobem na ocalenie świata jest przywrócenie Szmaragdom Chaosu ich mocy, poprzez aktywację siedmiu Świątyń Gai. Chip i Sonic wrócili do Mazuri, gdzie powstrzymali Eggmana przed zaatakowaniem mieszkańców. Sonic pokonał robota Egg Beetle, a Chip odkrył lokalizację pierwszej Świątyni Gai, której szukał Eggman. Bohaterowie umieścili Szmaragd Chaosu na środku ołtarza i przywrócili jego moc, jednocześnie odnawiając jeden z fragmentów Ziemi. Po powrocie do Spagonii Chip i Sonic napotkali Amy, która jednak nie poznała Sonica pod postacią Jeżołaka. Chip próbował pocieszyć Sonica, któremu było smutno z powodu tego że przyjaciele go nie poznają. Później bohaterowie natknęli się na grupę mieszkańców Spagonii, którzy w amoku tańczyli razem z Amy. Chip zaczął im robić zdjęcia, czym wywołał potwory Dark Gai które opętały ludzi. Bohaterowie pokonali je i ocalili Amy. Chip i Sonic podróżowali następnie na kolejne kontynenty, znajdując świątynie. Kiedy dotarli do Adabat Chip poczuł strach. Wewnątrz świątyni zaciekawiła go płaskorzeźba na ścianie. Chip przypadkowo aktywował ją swoim dotykiem i został przez nią zassany do środka. Wewnątrz pojawił się obłok światła, który przekazał Chipowi jego prawdziwą pamięć. Chip opowiedział o tym Sonicowi i chciał odejść aby samodzielnie wypełnić swoją misję, ale jeż nie pozwolił na to i obiecał, że razem ocalą świat. W końcu Chip, Sonic i Tails polecieli Tornadem-1 do nowo wybudowanego Eggmanlandu - stolicy Imperium Eggmana. Po stoczeniu powietrznej bitwy z robotami Eggmana, Chip i Sonic wylądowali w fortecy doktora. Po pokonaniu jej zabezpieczeń i garnizonu dostali się do ostatniej Świątyni Gai i przywrócili ostatni fragment Ziemi na należne mu miejsce. Wówczas zostali zaatakowani przez Doktora Eggmana i jego nowego robota - Egg Dragoona. W wyniku stoczonej z Eggmanem walki bohaterowie wylądowali w jądrze Ziemi, gdzie czekał na nich Dark Gaia w pełni swoich sił. Potwór wyssał najpierw energię z Sonica, pozbawiając go formy Jeżołaka. Ukończony Dark Gaia pozbył się Eggmana i zamierzał wykończyć Sonica. Niebieski jeż kazał swojemu przyjacielowi uciekać, ale Chip został i utworzył wokół siebie i Sonica osłonę. Następnie przywołał do siebie wszystkie świątynie Gai i zmienił się w Gaia Colossusa. Gaia Colossus i Sonic połączyli siły i pokonali Dark Gaię. Jednak potwór przeszedł do ostatecznego stadium. Zmieniając się w Perfect Dark Gaię zamierzał pochłonąć cały świat w mroku. Sonic wykorzystał moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu i przemienił w Super Sonica. Ostatecznie Light Gaia i Super Sonic pokonali Dark Gaię. Sonic wycieńczony walką wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy. Gaia Colossus złapał go, a następnie wyrzucił z powrotem na powierzchnię planety. Sonic znowu znalazł się w Apotos. Chip podarował mu swój naszyjnik i telepatycznie powiedział mu że teraz zawsze będzie z nim, jako część Ziemi po której stąpa. W innych grach Sonic Generations Chip pojawia się w napisach końcowych, oraz w Statue Room jako statua. Kod którym można go odblokować to 309 511. Poza tym jego imię pojawia się na jednym ze znaków w Speed Highway. Seria Sonic Runners Sonic Runners Chip pojawia się jako rzadki Companion typu S. Przedłuża ostateczny sprint gracza. Podczas wydarzenia Birthday on Windy Hill ''Chip był w drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica. Jednakże on, Yacker i kilka Chao zostało porwanych przez Doktora Eggmana, który zaatakował ich swoimi dronami Death Egg. Chip jednak zachowywał się optymistycznie, wiedząc że ktoś ich uratuje. Jego przeczucia okazały się słuszne, ponieważ ocalił ich Sonic. Po tym Chip wrócił na przyjęcie jeża aby złożyć mu życzenia. ''Sonic Runners Adventure W Sonic Runners Adventure Chip ponownie jest jednym z kompanów. Można go kupić za 2500 pierścieni. Daje graczowi 100% szans na kontynuowanie biegu raz po straceniu życia. Charakterystyka Osobowość Chip jest bardzo pogodny, beztroski, troskliwy i optymistyczny. W życiu podobają mu się wolne rzeczy. Chip lubi również zabawę. Chip jest jednak naiwny, ponieważ nie wie zbyt wiele o świecie. Fascynują go Ziemia i jej mieszkańcy. Chip często zadaje oczywiste pytania, ponieważ jest bardzo ciekawy świata. Mimo że w jego intencjach nigdy nie leży bycie niemiłym, to czasami jest irytujący i nie zawsze wychodzi mu pomaganie innym. Chip jest wielkim miłośnikiem słodkiego jedzenia. Jego przysmakami są czekolada i Sundae Supreme - lodowy deser serwowany w Apotos. Potrafi nawet skupić całą swoją uwagę na jedzeniu. Zawsze nosi ze sobą czekoladę i często pyta innych czy chcieliby się nią poczęstować. Właściwie to według Chipa czekolada może być rozwiązaniem większości problemów. Chip nie cierpi głodu. Twierdzi że wolałby śmierć zamiast braku jedzenia. Podobnie martwi się głodem u innych osób, oferując im skosztowanie swojego jedzenia. Podczas spotkań z przeciwnikami Chip przyjmuje bojową pozę i wykonuje ciosy swoimi pięściami. Próbuje w ten sposób sprawiać wrażenie kogoś odważnego, ale w rzeczywistości Chip jest bardzo tchórzliwy. Boi się wszelkich potworów, a szczególnie duchów. Jeśli zostanie odpowiednio przestraszony to może nawet zemdleć. Chip bardzo przejmuje się swoim obowiązkiem pilnowania Ziemi. Uwidoczniło się to kiedy odzyskał wspomnienia. Chip wierzy również że jest to tylko jego obowiązek i nikt inny nie może mu w tym pomóc. Mimo że miał niewielkie szanse w starciu z Dark Gaią, to postanowił ruszyć do samotnej walki. Jednakże zmienił zdanie i zrozumiał że może liczyć na pomoc innych, kiedy przekonał go do tego Sonic. Wygląd Chip jest latającym stworkiem. Posiada głównie burgundowo-białą skórę z białymi włosami i kulistym ogonem. Jego oczy mają kolor bursztynowy. Chip posiada także zielonkawe skrzydełka. Nosi naszyjnik z zielonym klejnotem, który może aktywować różne jego moce. Moce i umiejętności Mimo swoich niewielkich rozmiarów, Chip jest jedną z najpotężniejszych istot we wszechświecie. Jego moc jest równa potędze Dark Gai. Chip posiada skrzydełka które pozwalają mu swobodnie latać w powietrzu, a nawet osiągać prędkość pozwalającą nadążać za Soniciem. Chip jest nieśmiertelną istotą. Prawdopodobnie nie można go wcale zniszczyć, ponieważ jest naturalną częścią świata. Jako przeciwieństwo Dark Gai jest ucieleśnieniem dnia, światła i odrodzenia. Może wykorzystywać moc fotokinezy do pochłaniania światłości i przekształcania jej w energię. Energia ta pozwala Chipowi wzmacniać swoje zdolności i otaczać siebie oraz inne postacie polem ochronnym. Wiadomo również że może odbudowywać planetę, ale nie wiadomo czy robi to samodzielnie czy za pośrednictwem świątyń Gai. Dodatkowo Chip może a komunikować się z innymi poprzez telepatię. Chip jest silnie powiązany ze świątyniami Gai. Może aktywować znajdujące się w nich ołtarze za pomocą swojego naszyjnika, oraz uruchamiać różne inne mechanizmy. Najbardziej imponującą umiejętnością z tego zakresu jest podnoszenie całych świątyń na odległość. Chip może je do siebie przywoływać, lub kazać im unosić się w powietrzu. Transformacje Gaia Colossus Gaia Colossus to ostateczna transformacja Chipa, którą formują wszystkie świątynie Gai w połączeniu z mocą Szmaragdów Chaosu. Poza zwiększonymi rozmiarami Chip nadal może unosić się w powietrzu, ale dodatkowo zyskuje ogromną siłę i wytrzymałość. Może latać jeszcze szybciej i skupiać energię światłości w uderzeniach swoich masywnych pięści. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog (najlepszy przyjaciel) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Profesor Pickle Wrogowie * Dark Gaia (główny wróg i odpowiednik) * Doktor Eggman Temat muzyczny Tematem muzycznym Chipa jest utwór Dear My Friend, który opisuje jego przyjaźń z Soniciem. }} W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach, podobnie jak w grach, Chip jest starożytnym duchem, którego zadaniem jest przychodzenie światu z pomocą kiedy ten rozdziela się co każde 10 000 lat. Podczas Shattered World Crisis Chip przebudził się, ale z powodu wczesnego rozerwania planety miał amnezję. Znaleźli go Knuckles i Chaotix, a następnie zaprowadzili do Freedom Fighters, którzy pomogli mu w odbudowaniu planety, jednocześnie pokazując najciekawsze atrakcje świata. Ciekawostki * Pamiątka przedstawiająca Chipa, znana jako Chehaya Charm, ''może być kupiona w Flying Fish Beach Shop w Adabat. Opis przedmiotu wskazuje na prawdziwe pochodzenie Chipa, jako Light Gai. * Chip po raz pierwszy pojawił się w mandze na podstawie ''Sonic Unleashed. * W Sonic Unleashed Chip korzysta z tej samej kamery co duchy Su i Wu w Sonic: Night of the Werehog. * Chip i Dark Gaia są jednymi z najstarszych postaci w serii, licząc sobie kilka tysięcy/milionów lat. * Sonic nadał Chipowi imię na podstawie deseru lodowego Sundae Supreme, podobnie jak nazwał Emerla po Szmaragdzie Chaosu. Kategoria:Istoty nadnaturalne Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie